


And I Don't Want Your Heart, It Leaves Me Cold

by orphan_account



Series: And He Holds Me So Tight [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bondage, C-PTSD, Cock Ring, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pet Play, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sensory Deprivation, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Toys, pinwheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during AHHMST, Kurt's first punishment. Use of pinwheels, whipping crop, cock ring, & blindfold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurt POV

Kurt is sure his arms are completely numb. He can't even feel his fingers, lost the sensation in his legs a while ago and he doesn't know when he's going to get out of here. It's only been fourteen days since he woke up to this nightmare, to this horrible demon of a man who calls himself Blaine and tells Kurt that he's doing this for his own good. Fourteen days isn't long enough for his dad and Carole to give up hope, or his friends. He's sure they have to find him, in every Lifetime and drama movie they always find the victims. Well, sometimes they find them dead but Blaine has assured him that wouldn't be the case. It's not like Kurt can chose to believe him or not, he can't worry about Blaine killing him, he has to try to get through Blaine raping him and coming out of this relatively sane.   
  
He doesn't even remember where Blaine is. Blaine had told him that he'd be out, a smirk on his lips as his hands traveled down Kurt's body so possessively that it made Kurt flinch. That never deterred Blaine, he was only too happy to press his fingers harder against the skin, twist a nipple, and then kiss Kurt's forehead. He's always smiling, his eyes positively sparkle when they lock with Kurt's, he's only too happy to torture him.  
  
It's a sick and twisted thrill for him. Kurt knows Blaine gets off on humiliating him, making his body respond against his will, especially when he comes. Marking him with his teeth and nails, fucking him with his fingers, cock, and a myriad of toys that Kurt's never even seen before, never-the-less knew existed. The worse part is that Blaine always is so good at making sure Kurt comes each time he fucks him, always makes sure that Kurt begs for  _something_. Whether it's for fingers, friction,  _harder, faster_ , or even Blaine's cock, he has to beg every time.   
  
He can feel his entire body go still when the door opens in the main room. Blaine's footsteps and the rustle of plastic bags coming through the house. Blaine pauses in the kitchen but doesn't linger, his feet strolling to the bedroom and the door opens only a few seconds later. His eyes roam over Kurt, drinking him in with a hungry expression. Kurt knows that face, he knows it far too well. He pulls at his restraints, the ankles and his wrists, but it doesn't stop Blaine. He's already taken off his shirt and is working on his pants.   
  
Blaine unlocks his ankles, spreading Kurt's legs when Kurt doesn't automatically do it for him. 'What's wrong, pet? Are we not feeling very cooperative today?'   
  
'Am I ever?' Kurt talks back, he knows it's a mistake, but he can't help it. It's not like what he says ever matters to Blaine. The grip on his legs get tighter, painful, and he knows that they will be even more bruises.   
  
'I can recall more than a few occasions of you begging, rubbing up against me and so desperate.' Kurt turns away, but Blaine lets go of his legs and moves up his body, cupping his chin and forcing Kurt to stare at him.   
  
Kurt hates looking at Blaine, absolutely loathes staring into the eyes of the man who continually rapes him. Blaine's eyes are so unlike any other part of him, they seem like kind eyes, beautiful even, and Kurt doesn't like to think that about this monster. He can't afford to think that way, there's just no way he could ever like this. 'Let go of me,' the hand on his chin is starting to  _hurt_  and Kurt knows it's because he's pressing into the black bruise that's just under his jaw.   
  
'Tell me you want me,' counters Blaine, smirking at him, he knows that Kurt has no choice then to do what he says.  
  
Or does he? Blaine's always made threats but he's never followed through. Kurt always backs down because Blaine gets this manic grin on his face that leaves him terrified. 'I hate you, I could never want you,' he says instead. His voice getting weaker, but at least he says it.   
  
Then again, the way Blaine is looking at him is not good. He's angry, and putting too much pressure on the bruise. 'Is that what you think, pet? I bet I could get you to say so differently.' Kurt groans when Blaine's hand finally moves, going over to the bedside table. Kurt doesn't have to look to see what he's grabbing, he knows what's kept there. He is a little shocked to see Blaine bring out this small leather strap that he's certainly never seen before, and a small what looks like it should be in a kitchen instrument that is as thin as a pencil but has a wheel of tiny spikes on either side of the top. 'Don't worry, there's more,' Blaine lays the items next to Kurt's side and then grabs out a long piece of fabric.   
  
Kurt's heart is racing, he doesn't know what those things are, he can hazard a guess to the leather, but that pinwheel looks dangerous. 'Please, no,' he doesn't want those things touching him, he doesn't even want them near him. 'I'm sorry, Blaine, I don't want to - '  
  
'I don't think I care what you want,' he puts the piece of fabric over Kurt's eyes, blinding him instantly. Kurt feels him tie it around the side by his ear, fingers quick and steady as he knots it. The drawer opens again, and he can hear more things getting taken out and being put next to the others. 'Lets get started,' Blaine's hand is wet, spit slicked and wraps around Kurt's cock, 'need you hard for me, pet. It's so much better when you're begging to come.' He starts to stroke Kurt, slow, and unhurried, 'do you know why we're doing this?'  
  
How is he supposed to answer that? He obviously knows why, because he wasn't acting like Blaine's perfect doll. Blaine doesn't seem to be waiting for his answer though, 'you see hon, when you don't do as I tell you, that makes me really upset.' Kurt rolls his eyes behind the blindfold. There is no way Blaine gets upset with anything Kurt does, just angry when he doesn't follow orders. 'So we'll call these punishments. They'll always suit the crime, and they're designed to make you better. Give you time to reflect.'   
  
Kurt's throat goes dry,  _punishments_? That sounds painful, and keeps thinking back to that pinwheel device. Blaine's hand hasn't stopped on his cock either, getting quicker and Kurt's reacting, half hard already. He's given up on trying to not respond, it doesn't work and just makes him frustrated and hating himself just a tad more than usual. Blaine's other hand grabs at his leg, making it bend at the knee spreading him. 'I know what will get you going,' he whispers, and Kurt cringes when the snap of the lid hits his ears. He can already guess what Blaine meant by that, and the slick slip of wet fingers at his hole isn't a surprise at all.   
  
Blaine slips in a finger, just one, but going so deep and crooking it in the way that he knows gets Kurt hard and aching nearly instantaneously. He can't help but moan, it just feels too good, and he hates, hates, hates himself so much when his cock starts getting harder, it's just what Blaine wants. 'That's better,' Blaine says, sounding out of breath as he increases the pressure on Kurt's cock and slinks in another finger so both of them are skimming over that spot. 'You do so well sometimes pet, I don't know why you pretend that you don't love this. You just like the attention beautiful? You know all you ever have to do is ask,' Kurt nearly wails when Blaine presses in a third finger, biting hard on his bottom lip, with the constant stimulation he's going to come soon, can already feel his balls tightening and blood rushing all to the head of his cock.   
  
He's panting now, hips out of his control and he doesn't need his vision to see the smile that's probably on Blaine's face. It's not his fault, not his fault, he has to repeat this because he refuses to let Blaine think he's won anything with this.  _Fuck_ , he really is close though, Blaine's fingers are quick learners and he's able to get Kurt to come sometimes so quick that he almost blacks out. Just as he feels he's about to though both hands move away. ' _No, no,_ ' he lets out, the weakness in his voice makes him feel so pathetic but all he ears is a small chuckle from Blaine.  
  
The leather strap gets wrapped at the base of his cock. Kurt chokes because it's too tight, and god, he's still hard. It's a ring, he's never used one before, never even seen one outside of porn, and it's encircling him, keeping him aching. 'Good boy, now we get to begin.'   
  
Kurt shuts his eyes tight even behind the blindfold, he keeps thinking of that pin thing, and when the pricks of metal get rolled over his torso he jerks in his restraints. He can't even think to move his legs, they aren't manacled anymore but they might as well be. He can't feel anything other than that wheel.   
  
It doesn't actually hurt that much. He doubts they're actually making any sort of indentation on his skin, but he knows that if Blaine wanted to, he could make this deadly. A bit more pressure gets added, and the pin wheel rolls across his nipples and then down to where his pubic hair grows, right above his cock.   
  
His terror is worse than the actual touch of the device. The steady breathing from Blaine and then he feels the pressure of the spikes right over his hip bone. It hurts, oh god it hurts and Kurt can't even move to get away because he's afraid that it will make Blaine angrier. 'Please, Blaine -'  
  
'Begging isn't going to help in this Kurt. You know what I'd like to hear,' Blaine does take away the device, but Kurt is not looking forward to what is going to follow it up.   
  
He flinches when he feels something leather and hard dragging down his chest. It feels like a cane of some sort, and Kurt can't even think of how hard that's going to hurt if he smacks him with it. 'Blaine,' tears start pouring down his face, he can't believe this, it doesn't even feel real.   
  
'Yes Kurt?' Blaine slides it down, across the inside of his right thigh and then over his entrance. He wouldn't... no there is no way... The cane gets angled and Kurt screams even before it breaches him.   
  
'I was lying! Before, Please Blaine, I do want you. Want you so much. Not this, please not this. I'll do whatever you want, please!' He can't have that thing inside him, it feels huge, he'd rather Blaine rape him then have that.   
  
The cane slides away, not too far, but moves to the other side of his thigh, tapping him. 'Whatever I want?' Blaine asks, his amusement so clear in his voice. Kurt nods his head, and almost immediately the cane is dropped and Blaine's chest is pressed against his own. 'Say it again,' and a few metal things fall to the floor as Blaine's legs straddle his waist.  
  
'Want you,' he reacts fast, hoping that he can get the blindfold the ring removed next. 'Want your c-cock inside me,' because the punishment will only get worse the longer it goes on. He can beg, he can do this, it's not forever. Once he's out, he'll never have to do this again.   
  
He can feel Blaine's hands move over to his wrist, the cuffs click and get pulled off. Blaine shifts down until he's no longer on Kurt and pulls him up into a sitting position, more items fall to the floor and Kurt can feel himself shaking, he doesn't know what Blaine wants to do next. He can't even bring his own hands up to take off the blindfold, too frightened he'll set Blaine off. 'If you want my cock,' Blaine sneaks himself behind Kurt, he can feel Blaine's dick, slick and wet from lube, behind him, settling between the cheeks of his ass, 'then you're going to have to ride me.'   
  
Kurt trembles, lifting himself up on his unsteady legs. Blaine's knuckles touching his back as he holds his cock in place for him. 'Unless you'd rather have the whipping crop inside you,' Blaine whispers at his ear. It's all the encouragement Kurt needs to sink himself down, forcing himself until Blaine is buried inside him. He doesn't linger, his own cock feels like it's going to explode. He's been hard for so long but that ring won't let him come, and even he can tell that today, it's probably not going to happen. That should be good, he doesn't want the humiliation of it...   
  
... and yet when he drops himself down and the tip of Blaine hits his prostate, he really can't help moaning. His body is starting to not even feel like his own anymore. It's only been two weeks, but fourteen days of having to give it up to Blaine is making him react more, react faster. What will it be like in a month? In a year? Surely someone has got to find him before his own mind is too fucked up to get out of this, right?  
  
The unexpected snap in the air barely registers before Kurt feels a harsh blow to the side of his thigh. A welt will form there, right along with with a bruise he's sure, he falls heavily onto Blaine, getting his cock nestled so deep inside, it's constant friction against his prostate. The touch combined with the pain was making his head spin, and when the crop rubbed up against where it just hit Kurt starts begging. 'Please no, Blaine, please. That hurts, please not that. Please -' A sharp slap, right underneath the other mark cuts him off and he screams instead, voice growing hoarse. 'I'm sorry, sorry, Blaine, I didn't mean -' another smack, this time lower and closer to his knee.  
  
He nearly cries in relief when he hears the wretched thing get dropped to the floor. Blaine's hands coming to his hips, 'you're not going quick enough, pet.' His voice back in Kurt's ear, 'We both know you can do better than this.'   
  
Kurt's not sure he can, his leg burns where he's been hit and they were already so shaky beforehand. He thinks if he could use the headboard that'd be better, but it would mean asking. His legs can't do this though, 'can - please, can I turn around?'   
  
He doesn't miss the smirk pressed along the back of his neck as Blaine mumbles out an affirmative, 'of course.' He helps Kurt move up, hands gripping still so tight on him as Kurt struggles to turn his body. It doesn't feel very cooperative at all, sluggish and slow. He still can't see, so at least he can't see the pleased expression that's probably gracing Blaine's face as he hooks his legs over Blaine's lap, can feel his cock right back at his abused hole, already so sensitive and reaches out to grab the board as he lowers himself back onto it.  
  
His hands have to grip tight on the headboard, his elbows touching Blaine's shoulders as he uses the strength in them to move himself quicker. Blaine's mouth is so close to his, can feel his breath, and Kurt's never felt so  _used_ , so  _worthless_ , because Blaine doesn't kiss him a lot. Not truly. Sure, he'll stick his tongue down Kurt's throat but they've never spent time making out, or simply kissing for the hell of it. Blaine will kiss him other places, his forehead, his hair, on his neck and collar, but on the lips is so rare, and with them like this, it's so apparent that he really doesn't care about Kurt, just about getting off.   
  
It shouldn't bother him. Does he really need the guy who's raping him to show him boyfriendly affection? It would only add to his confusion and he should be happy about it, he's already given so many of his firsts to Blaine, should he really give up everything else?  
  
Will it matter? What if he never gets found? He grinds his hips harder downwards, trying to keep his thoughts out, he can't afford to think like that. He focuses on the brush of Blaine's cock inside him. He had never been with anyone else before Blaine, but he's pretty sure Blaine's cock is on the bigger side of average, not hugely so, but thick and it fills him up, there's no room for Kurt when Blaine's inside him like this. He'll drag out pleas and platitudes just by fucking him, Kurt hates how nearly perfect their bodies fit. It's mostly every time Blaine's able to hit his prostate, sending stars into Kurt's vision until he can't even see and is begging for release.   
  
Today it's much the same, the ring is keeping him on edge but he would be anyway from the friction he's getting from Blaine's chest and the constant stimulation from Blaine's cock. He bites down on his bottom lip when Blaine's hips thrust up, making them crash together so much more than what he was expecting. Can hear Blaine's small moans, the way their bodies slam against one another, even the squishy sounds of the lube that's helping Blaine fuck into him faster.   
  
Blaine's close, his uneven jerks upwards are sure signs of that, and Kurt makes himself take each one. It's almost over, Blaine will clean him up, maybe let him eat and then leave him alone for a while. If he can get through these next few minutes he can try to get prepared for whatever Blaine will want him to do next. Each day feels like a new horrifying experience, something new and awful to learn. Today may be over though, he'll gladly behave for food and water, and he'll beg for Blaine's cock if it'll mean he doesn't have to see that crop or pinwheel ever again. He can't imagine what could be worse than those, what other treats Blaine may have in store for him if he doesn't do what he says.   
  
It's unexpected when Blaine's mouth hovers close to his own, he lets go of his lip instantly and is surprised when Blaine's teeth take over, nipping at the swollen flesh as he rocks into Kurt. He bites a little too hard when he comes inside Kurt, and he can feel a drop of blood down his chin. Blaine doesn't seem to mind though, slamming their mouths together and forcing his tongue into Kurt's subservient mouth. He wraps a hand around Kurt's dick, stroking him from where the leather ring is still in place to the tip. Kurt yelps into the kiss, too much, too much, and it hurts to be so hard and unable to come. It's even more when he can't see and can only focus on Blaine's hand there and the cock that's starting to get hard again, and he can't do that. He lifts himself up, has to grip Blaine's shoulders to do so, but is stopped when Blaine grabs onto his hip and holds him down. 'I don't think I said we were finished.'  
  
Kurt lets out a cry then, his body is so sore, there is no way he can go through another round of that. He knows it will be full of Blaine's hands rubbing up against the welts, making sure Kurt can feel them burn into his skin. His forehead falls on Blaine's shoulder, the blindfold is soaked again in tears. How is he supposed to get through this? Where is the pamphlet on how to survive something as fucked up as this situation?  
  
His words are useless, he knows that, they haven't stopped anything so far today. It doesn't matter if he begs no, Blaine will take him anyway.   
  
Blaine lets go of his cock, both hands moving his legs, shifting them to another position before they get to Kurt's back, 'lay down, pet, we'll let your legs rest for this,' it's a small mercy, and Kurt's still in tears when his skin touches the sheets, Blaine still inside him as he leans over, shuffles a pillow underneath his hips. Kurt feels absolutely dizzy with arousal, overstimulated and  _he really needs to come_. His body is strung up so tight, all of his attention focused on his cock that's unable to do anything but wait.   
  
'You want to come pet?' Blaine covers his cock again, not wasting time by going slow and pumping him brutally. Kurt's whole back arcs, letting out a moan that sounds so shameless that his entire face heats with color. Blaine just laughs, starting to thrust in and out of him again, 'is that a yes?'   
  
The head of Blaine's dick slams up against his prostate when he fucks back into Kurt. 'Yes! Yes, please!' Kurt yells, thrashing underneath, how he's managed to get to this point he's not even sure of.   
  
Kurt feels blinded when the the piece of cloth gets yanked off his head, Blaine starring down at him from above, 'There you are. I missed seeing your beautiful eyes. They are so very expressive, turn all kinds of crazy colors,' his hand locks back onto his chin, 'and your eyes dilate every time we're together, love seeing that look on you.' Kurt can't even move away, it's not like he could honestly say he doesn't find Blaine attractive, had Blaine not been such a psycho than he'd more than want to date him, god, he had cheered inwardly when Blaine had offered to buy him a coffee.   
  
Should he respond? He's not even sure he can with the grip Blaine's got on him. Blaine wants reaffirmation, he wants Kurt to tell him how much he loves this, wants Blaine, how glad he is to be here. If he gives this to Blaine, is it really that harmful? It's just words, he knows they aren't true, 'M-missed seeing you too.'  
  
'Go on,' the grip on his chin loosens up a little.  
  
'Love how much your cock fills me up, just right, like I'm - like I'm yo-yours,' not true, not true, he's still himself, not this pet that Blaine owns. He knows it's the two magic words that will make Blaine happy. Blaine says it so often, the whisper of  _mine_  that makes Kurt's bones shudder. He hates that word, it's in his head too much, he's terrified of it, afraid that one day he'll wake up and believe it.   
  
'That's right baby,' Blaine is practically purring, Kurt can feel him twitching inside. His hips snapping against Kurt's in a way that's definitely going to cause a bruise. 'Mine,' he's beaming, so  _proud_ , and Kurt can do nothing but nod his acquiesce. It's just pretend, this isn't real, what Blaine's saying is just a lie, he is Kurt Hummel, not Blaine's plaything, not his toy, not his anything.  
  
Blaine's hand slips down to where the ring is snapped and holding onto Kurt so tight. Kurt can't even hear the sound of it, their bodies smashing into each other is too loud but he feels it. The second it's off and Blaine barely gets a full stroke before Kurt's eyes are rolling into the back of his head, coming so hard that he can't control what comes out of his mouth, can't hear it anyway. He just keeps coming, whole body jerking as ropes of semen cover both their stomachs and Blaine's hand.   
  
So out of it that he barely feels it when Blaine orgasms. He's leaking before Blaine even pulls out, so much and so sticky, dripping and smearing all on the pillow. Blaine does pull out though, and Kurt's so thankful that Blaine doesn't collapse onto him, instead moving over to the side and grabbing one of his always-nearby towels to wipe them off, maybe today Kurt will be able to shower. Even if he's always made to sit on his knees in the tub, at least he is able to be rid of Blaine's come on his skin for a little while.   
  
Blaine's cleaner hand molds Kurt's body until they're both on their sides, upside down on the bed, but Blaine doesn't seem to mind, blissful and silent as he stares at Kurt. He's got a grip on Kurt's wrist, without the restraints he doesn't trust Kurt to not bolt. Kurt couldn't move now if he tried, he can't even feel his body, numb to the core while he forces himself to keep eye contact with Blaine, has to keep up this charade. If he can get Blaine to trust him enough, maybe one day he won't tie him up and Kurt will be able to just leave. They can't be that far from civilization right?   
  
'Kurt!' Blaine's hand is bruising his wrist, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. He blinks and lets his eyes focus on Blaine, 'better. How are you feeling?'   
  
Sore, cracking, aching, sad, slowly going out of his mind crazy, he knows that's not what Blaine wants to hear. If he says any of those it'll be bad, 'sticky,' he replies. Blaine never does wipe off all of the come off of Kurt and it's been slipping down his ass after he had tossed the towel.   
  
Blaine laughs, hand coming around to Kurt's back and gliding down to his ass that's still pretty wet with Blaine's come. He flinches when he feels the fingertip against his hole, it feels puffy and swollen, so oversensitive. The finger prods in anyway, slipping in another and spreading Kurt open, it just makes even more come spill out. Kurt tries to squirm away from the touch, but Blaine's chest is in front of him and there is no other way for him to go. Blaine doesn't linger too long, pulling the two out and bringing them back around between them. They're covered in Blaine's comes, slicked all down to his palm. He presses the tips of the fingers to Kurt's mouth. 'Suck,' it's not a request.  
  
Kurt's already had Blaine's cock in his mouth, not all of it, he can't take it too far no matter how much Blaine tries to gag him. He's tasted Blaine's come too many times, but this just seems so vile, so disgusting, but he really doesn't have a choice. Slowly he opens up, and Blaine nearly shoves the two inside, the taste is bitter, and he tries not to think that he's tasting them both, just swallows it all down as he licks at the digits.   
  
'Good boy,' praises Blaine, his eyes are nearly black, watching Kurt's mouth work over the fingers, watching him swallow. Kurt can feel the start of another flush, he's never felt so humiliated until he came here. Even back in high school he'd never felt so low, he always had a getaway there, here he is trapped with no way out.   
  
The fingers pull out with a pop, and Blaine drops his hold on Kurt's wrist, pulling himself off the bed and looking around the floor. He picks up what fell earlier, Kurt adverts his eyes because seeing the pinwheel makes his hipbone throb and the small whipping crop will make him think of the welts on his thigh. Blaine lets out another laugh, and the drawer shuts, 'you want to shower, pet?'   
  
'Yes,' his knees ache at the mention but they'll be okay, it's only for a little while. He lets Blaine pull him up from the bed, and lead him into the bathroom, dropping before Blaine even has to say and a little part of him is thrilled.  
  
This is not going to end well.


	2. Blaine's POV, Darling Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare w/Blaine

Kurt had passed out a while back, laying on his stomach and spread out over the now clean sheets of the bed. Blaine sits beside him, a can of cream in his hands, he knows the welts will be painful in the morning if he doesn't at least put this on them. Kurt had just made him so angry, he didn't expect that. So ungrateful and saying that he hated Blaine, it put him on his last nerve and he had to do something. Even after his boy apologized and they went through the punishment he was still a little resentful. He knew that Kurt didn't really believe in what he was saying.  
  
It's only a matter of time until he will. It hasn't been that long, and Blaine's patient most of the time. He can already see the starts of cracks in Kurt's way of thinking. How he presents himself to Blaine, how he's molding his entire being around so he's what Blaine wants, it's all happening. He's sure Kurt is reasoning it with himself, thinking that this is temporary and that he'll escape, he's just doing it to get out of more problems, but Blaine knows the story with that way of thinking. It always starts out as 'just this once,' then 'just until' and then there is nothing else, just wondering why you didn't give in sooner.   
  
He rubs the cream on Kurt' thigh, they aren't too awful, probably go away in a day or two and be replaced by bruises. Blaine much prefers his own hand print shaped ones on Kurt, likes knowing that he's there even when he's not in Kurt's physical presence. They're not even that big, the crop itself is one of the smaller ones, so the hits are only a few inches, but his Kurt is fragile, so delicate and he knows it probably felt much worse.   
  
Once it's massaged in as much as possible Blaine works over Kurt's shoulders and arms with lotion. He isn't cuffed to the bed by them, used his ankles instead to give his wrists a break. His arms slide over the skin, digs into the knots forming by his shoulder blades, releasing them with practiced movements. He doesn't want to break Kurt's body after all, it would not do him any service if his boy tore something or got seriously injured.   
  
Now Kurt's mind on the other hand... He doesn't want to say he's breaking it, just shifting it a little, molding it to be better, he knows the potential is there, Kurt just has to find it. Kurt will be much better off when he does, he'll stop crying and hating himself so much if he'd just give in and enjoy what Blaine is offering him. Blaine knows it's going to take time, probably a lot of it, but he can wait. It's going to be so worth it when he comes home to find Kurt on his knees waiting for him, ready and so willing that he begs before Blaine's even walked a few steps.   
  
Present Kurt moans lightly in his sleep, spreading his legs as much as he can in the restraints and Blaine grins. He can only imagine what Kurt's dreaming about, his boy's hips subtly trying to move against the comforter. Blaine puts the lotion and the cream away, wipes his hands on the towel he brought with him and grabs the bottle of lube. It's not the first time he's done this, he finds that Kurt's a lot more up for things when he's not completely aware, and it's so fascinating to watch him come undone just by Blaine's hands. Even better when he wakes up during and still begs and pleads, half asleep and unable to filter anything that comes out of his mouth.   
  
Blaine squirts the liquid over three of his fingers, just using one to start off with. He rubs it down Kurt's crack, pressing small circles around the rim of his ass. Kurt's legs jerk in the restraints and he lets out another moan, lifting up his hips to get the finger to press in. There is already a small bit of sweat starting to form on his skin. It makes Blaine wonder how long he's been dreaming on this, was he getting off when Blaine had been rubbing in the ointment? When he had started on his shoulders? He's already so needy, but today has been one of those days, he did have to wait pretty long for his orgasm. So Blaine lets his finger slip inside, watching Kurt try to get it in deeper, shifting his hips back and forth.   
  
He grabs the towel he just disregarded, one handed gets it underneath Kurt's cock because really, he did just clean these sheets, and without moving his finger, moves over so he's between Kurt's spread legs, able to watch that ass take his finger again and again. The second finger slides in just as easily, Kurt groaning a bit louder as he crooks them upwards to Kurt's prostate. His boy can come from this alone, and he pushes in the third finger, getting all three to press against the spot.  
  
There's the tiniest flinch in Kurt's moments, Blaine got too impatient so he's woken him up. Kurt stills, body frozen as his mind is starting to get on the alert again and Blaine doesn't want to deal with that so he starts thrusting the fingers into his ass, he holds them against Kurt's prostate harder, lets them pound against it until Kurt's screaming into his pillow as he comes. Blaine can hear him crying, sniffing as his body continues to ride out the wave and he pulls his fingers free. He sighs, not going to grab the towel just yet, his boy can wait to get cleaned up again.   
  
Blaine gets off the bed and washes his hands in the bathroom, he's sick of the tears, every damn day, but Kurt's still recovering and he can't go to him when he's full of this tension. He doesn't even look at Kurt as he leaves the bedroom, shuts the door behind him and heads into the kitchen. He'll deal with Kurt later, needs to think about himself for a bit now.


End file.
